The Guys Next Door
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What would you do if you found out your favourite band was staying in the hotel room next to you? Well that is exactly what happened to Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Lexie and their there for the entire summer. Couple with a angry ex and Troy being Gabriella's mysterious chat mate it could turn out to be a very interesting summer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're in the room next to them,!" squealed Taylor.

"Believe it," answered Gabriella, flopping on her bed. "You didn't plan to be here at the same time as them did you?"

"Of course not," lied Taylor.

Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes, she knew she would have to spend the whole summer with her friends following them around.

Them being – Rebound. The hottest boy/man band of the moment. Who had recently had a hit album out, with an even bigger hit single 'Sudden and Unexpected'. Don't get me wrong Gabriella loved their music, she liked them but she hated her friends acting like fan girls.

This was meant to be a once in a lifetime, six week all exclusive – won – holiday that would now be spent following around four men, just because they could sing. On top of that her ex – Greg would not stop phoning her.

This room wasn't picked for them at random when Gabriella had gotten to the checkout desk their room had been double booked. The room 247 and it just happened that Rebound had rooms 247-255. Troy in 248, Chad in 249, Zeke in 250 and Jason in 251. With rooms 247 – for their publicist, 252 – for their manager, 253, 254 and 255 for the crew. However due to a family emergency their publicist had to fly home, leaving the room empty. The receptionist however was unsure about putting 'normal' people, ladies, on the same floor as Rebound. Until Troy had walked across the lobby and heard Gabriella shouting and asking why her and her friends couldn't have room 247. He had told the receptionist it was fine and walked off, leaving Gabriella wide eyed.

Troy had another motive for giving the girls the room. A couple of years previously Rebound had done a college tour and had stayed two nights at Stanford. He had seen Gabriella there and to this very day could not get her face out of his head. Also he had tracked her down, had been talking to her on IM and he had left her his phone number to rant and phone him, if her ex got too much. So he knew her voice and she knew his even if he tried to disguise it. So when he spoke to the receptionist, right next to her she knew he was her mysterious chat mate.

Taylor, Gabriella, Lexie and Kelsi had graduated from university two years ago but had won this holiday, on the radio, and decided to have it during summer holidays.

Now she spending six weeks in a hotel, avoiding her ex, following around the popstars and living next door to them and him - her mysterious chat mate.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," whispered a voice, from her doorway.

From her book, that she had been lost in Gabriella looked up to see Troy Bolton stood in the doorway of the adjoining room door in her room.

"You knew this door was here right?" he asked.

"Yeah I saw it," answered Gabriella. "It was locked."

"Yeah I have both keys," answered Troy.

"Thanks for the suite," smiled Gabriella.

"Have you told your friends about this door?" asked Troy.

"No they love you," answered Gabriella.

"Good," smiled Troy. "It'll be our little secret."

With that comment he headed back into his room and began to shut the door.

"Like we don't have enough secrets," Gabriella muttered.

"What?" asked Troy, coming back into the room.

"I said like we don't have enough secrets," said Gabriella.

"Oh with the um chat thing," said Troy. "And the I saw you at Stanford two years," he thought.

"Yeah what's up with you?" asked Gabriella.

"What… nothing," answered Troy.

"Troy we've been talking for over a year I think I know when's something is up you never shuttered," answered Gabriella.  
"Where you shocked when you found out it was me?" asked Troy.

"No I've known for a while," answered Gabriella.

"What?" asked Troy. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wasn't one hundred percent sure," answered Gabriella. "But when you spoke in the lobby I just knew and I've had a few hours to process that and I'm ok with that."

"Good," answered Troy.

"No what are you hiding?" asked Gabriella.

"Please listen to the whole story before you say anything," said Troy.

"Of course," said Gabriella.

"Alright here goes," said Troy, sitting on the corner of her bed.

"A couple of years ago the guys and I did a college tour. We stayed at Stanford for two nights and you walked past me one time. I couldn't get you out of my head for the rest of the night, so I went though the Stanford school directory until I found your photo with your IM information and your name. I copied it down with a copy of the photo and we left the next day. It took me a few weeks to get up to the courage to talk to you but you made a sudden and unexpected impact on my life and I literally couldn't stop thinking about you," said Troy. "You literally turned my world upside down and I wrote the first song I had ever written – Sudden and Unexpected – about you, but what's more is I think I fell in love with the most gorgeous girl I'd ever meet. I hope to god you didn't find it creepy."

"Troy!" called Chad.

"Dammit," muttered Troy.

"Go," said Gabriella.

"But will you talk to me again?" asked Troy.

"My information was there for anyone in the university Troy," said Gabriella. "I don't really have anything to be mad out now go see what he wants."

Troy nodded, headed out though the adjoining door leaving it open.

"Hey man where you've been?" asked Chad. "Room service is here."

"You know Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"Dude you have to get her out of your head," said Chad.

"She's next door," said Troy. "In the room that adjoins mine."  
"Sierra was meant to be in that room," said Chad.

"She went home you were told I told the receptionist to let Gabriella and her friends have the room," said Troy. "And I told the truth."

"She mad?" asked Chad.

"No I'm not," said Gabriella. "Sorry to interrupted but I thought I should let you know I just heard my friends talking about how they can get close to you guys while they're here. Thought you might want to make up a plan to avoid them they can get a little crazy."

Chad turned to Troy confused.

"Her friends love us," said Troy.

Troy and Chad turned and headed for Troy's front room. Within minutes Zeke and Jason were also there, with their room service. The rooms were designed in such a way that it was like a suite but wasn't the four rooms the guys were in were connect by adjoining doors going though the lounges. They were usually used for big parties such as these. But when it was separate bookings the doors were locked and reception held the key.

Troy quickly introduced Gabriella to the guys and explained the situation.

"We should totally go to Fever!" exclaimed Zeke.

"Fever?" asked Troy.

"A night club," answered Chad.

"Yeah that sounds good," answered Troy.

Chad and Jason voiced there approval and Gabriella headed back to her room to see what the girls were playing to do.

After declining a trip to Fever, claiming room service and an early night where needed due to travelling Gabriella headed back into her room locking the door before going back to Rebound.

"They're going to Fever," she whispered.

Within in half an hour the band and Gabriella heard her friends leave and she spent the rest of night with Rebound, room service and talking.

She awoke the next morning unsure of her surrounding but hey she always was in a new place. But she knew this wasn't her hotel room so she hazarded a guess that it was Troy's

His heavy arm was slung over her waist grasping at the top her shorts and she could feel his jean clad legs tangled with her bare ones.

An alarm sounded somewhere near, actually it sounded like next door – her alarm.

"Who the funk has an alarm on vacation?" mumbled Troy.

"I think that might be mine," she mumbled.

"Why?" asked Troy.

"To get out before the girls wake up and drag me on a tour of finding you guys," answered Gabriela.

"Oh well go turn it off before they wake up and come back to bed," mumbled Troy.

As she walked across the room, she turned and gaped at him.

"What?" he asked "I feel comfortable with you."

Gabriella smiled and headed to her room to silence her alarm. She didn't go straight back to Troy she changed. Sleeping in a bra, denim shorts and a belt was not comfortable. She had just slid the comfy red shirt over her head when a pair of arms wrapped around her head when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and tugged her back to Troy's room.

"Troy," she giggled.

"Bed, sleep," he mumbled.

"It's eight in the morning," she whispered.

"Sleep till ten," mumbled Troy.

"Isn't it weird how comfortable we are with each other?" asked Gabriella, but she got no answer as Troy had drifted back to sleep and so she joined him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 3**

The tiredness prickled in her eyes as she cracked them open. She was achy, groggy, hot and cold. She didn't know where she was. She jolted upright and as she did her stomach lurched. Arms wrapped around her and eased her back. Her stomach lurched again and she ripped herself out of the grip that was holding her, racing to the bathroom. Just making it in time for her stomach to heave up it's contents.

The hands that had been holding her previously had followed and now held back her hair and rubbed her back.

"Troy?" she crocked.

"Shh," he whispered, "You don't need to talk."

"Happened?" she asked.

"You went out with your friends last night. I think you got dunk. I was out with guys and as we were coming down a street I saw you sort of of staggering out of a club and towards the hotel. So we made sure you got back ok," replied Troy.

"I didn't drink I had soda all night," she groaned.

She felt Troy's body stiffen behind her.

"Brie did you leave your soda at all or take drinks of anyone you didn't know?" asked Troy.

"Taylor did. She said she'd gone to the bar and this guy brought she'd been dancing with brought her two drinks and told her to give one to me," answered Gabriella. "God I feel so stupid."

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

Gabriella leant her head back against the cold tiles and could hear hurried whispers from the next room. Within minutes Troy returned.

"You finished?" he asked.

"For now," answered Gabriella, with a nod.

Troy wordlessly scooped her up and carried her back to bed.

"I don't want to alarm you but I think you've-,"

"Been drugged?" asked Gabriella, cutting him off.

"Yeah Chad's phoning the hotel doctor just to be on the safe side," answered Troy.

Gabriella nodded and curled into him, drifting off.

Minutes later a loud knock on the door woke her up. The doctor was here. He knew the score and he knew what he was coming to access.

He drew the same conclusion as Troy, Gabriella had been drugged. He strongly recommended rest and rehydration and would send her blood off to the nearby hospital to make sure it wasn't a drug that may cause future problems. Troy suspected he only did this because of who he was.

"Brie hun I can hear your friends moving around," whispered Troy.

"I'll go tell them I'm not feeling to hot," answered Gabriella.

Troy nodded and helped Gabriella to her door.

"I'll be back in bed when you come back," whispered Troy.

Gabriella nodded and headed out.

"Morning girl," chirped Taylor.

"How are you so awake," groaned Gabriella.

"You had soda's how are you not?" asked Taylor.

"Cuz that last drink from your guy wasn't a soda," answered Gabriella. "And now I'm not feeling to hot."  
"The drinks were from his friend," answered Taylor.

"Did you see his friend?" asked Gabriella.

"No he pointed to him but I didn't get a good luck at him," answered Taylor.

"Ok. I'm going back to bed please tell the others to just leave me alone? "asked Gabriella. "I'll join you guys later if I feel better." 

Taylor nodded and Gabriela headed back to her room locking her door before carrying on it Troy's.

"Taylor's guy friends brought us the drinks she didn't really get a good luck at him who would do something like that?" asked Gabriella, slight fear and tears in her voice.

"What are you thinking?" asked Troy.

"Greg," answered Gabriella.

"Would he do something like this?" asked Troy.

"When I dated him I wouldn't think so but now with him so annoyed and angry I don't know what he's capable off," answered Gabriella, snuggling into him.

"I thought you said he had tampered off?" asked Troy.

"He stills phones but I ignore it and his last message was your going to be sorry you ever left me," answered Gabriella.

"Brie when was this?" asked Troy.

"Two days ago," answered Gabriella.

"Do you think it's possible he knows where you are?" asked Troy.

"I suppose so," answered Gabriella.

"Ok I'll going phoning my manager to start dealing with the police this guy needs to be hand out a restraining order," said Troy.

"He's not done anything," answered Gabriella.  
"He's threatening you Brie," answered Troy.

Before Gabriella could order her point any further her phone bleeped.

Did you like my present last night? Such a shame pretty boy got to you first. – Greg.

"Oh my god," whispered Gabriella, handing her phone to Troy.

"Brie I'll be right back," whispered Troy.

Then he left her there shaking like a leave.

"Chad man I'm sorry to be a pain but can you phone Dan. It's her ex. I want something done about him," answered Troy, handing if the phone with the text.

"Yeah of course," answered Chad.

"I would do it but I think I really need to be with her right now," answered Troy.

"No worries man. Can I keep hold of this?" asked Chad.

"Yeah there are other messages on there from Greg, I think but I feel wrong going though her messages," answered Troy.

"All Greg's are stored in one file apart from the new one," came Gabriella's voice from the doorway.

"Well get him Gabster," smiled Chad. "When you famous you have people good connections."

Gabriella nodded.

"I got this man," smiled Chad.

Troy nodded and lead Gabriella back to bed.

"How does room service and movies sound?" asked Troy.

"Food doesn't sound very appealing at the moment movies maybe later sleep sounds great at the moment," answered Gabriella.

"Sleep it is then," answered Troy.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled into him and quickly drifted away.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 4**

He was here, she knew he was here. She was out with her friends and he'd texted he was near. She was scared and on the verge of breaking down and phoning Troy. Which after minutes of glancing round she did.

"Hey," greeted Troy.

"I'm at the beach he's here," she whispered.

"He texted?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Where about are you?" asked Troy.

"Middle of the beach near a life guard centre," answered Gabriella.

"Which beach?" asked Troy.

"The main one," answered Gabriella. "Oh god I think he's on a boat near the jetty."  
"Ok Brie you need to breathe your safe trust me," answered Troy.  
"What did you do?" asked Troy.

"You may or may not have some body guard trailing you and I'm ten minutes down the road," answered Troy.

"I would be mad about that but in this current situation I'm not," answered Gabriella. "But do you think they can show me who they are my friends have go for ice cream. I'm on my own."

"Hi Miss Gabriella," came a voice from next to her.

"Bryson oh my god you don't know how happy I am to see you," whispered Gabriella.

"Do you want me to stay on the line?" asked Troy. "I'm just pulling into the car park."

"No I'll come to you," answered Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" asked Taylor.

"I'm taking your friend for ice cream if that's ok with you?" asked Bryson.

"Yeah sure," answered Taylor.

Gabriella collected her things and allowed Bryson to lead her to Troy's car.

"Hey," whispered Troy, as she piled in the back seat. She was immediately in his arms, shaking.

"Brie baby your safe I wouldn't let anything happen to you I promise I've had guys trailing you all week."

Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"Just take me back to the hotel please," answered Gabriella. "I don't want to go anywhere else."

"Ok," said Troy. "You heard her Bryson."

"Yes," answered Bryson, as he headed in that direction.

As the drive went by Gabriella fell asleep and her phone went off, Troy checked it.

So pretty boy rescued you again. It's not over – Greg.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Guys Next Door**

I want to apologize immensely from the lack of updates the past month. Life has gotten in the way but I can't really say that because I work half eight to half two. I'm just exhausted when I get home. Being doing the job since September hoping I get used to standing on my feet for six hours a day, very soon. Aside from that during the end of the last year I started a novel, not from NaNoWriMo, a second one the past couple of months, couple of weeks really it's completely consumed me. I tried this bank holiday to do some fanfiction but my novel wouldn't let me well my mind wouldn't. So I will try and update if I can but I'm really excited about this novel and want to get it finished as soon as I can, so it can be read – hopes are for it to go on Amazon e-book, self published.

**Chapter 5**

The girls were sunning themselves and people watching, while sitting outside a quaint coffee shop.

"Oh god look over there, the dogs look like they're talking him for a walk instead of the other way around," laughed Taylor.

"That's because they are," answered Gabriella.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kelsi. "There's Troy Bolton," she whispered.

The girls all turned their heads to see Troy walking across the sidewalk in his brown leather jacket the hot sun beating down on him.

"He has got to be hot," said Gabriella.  
"He is hot," sighed Lexie, dreamily.

"I thought you had a thing for his manager Mark," teased Gabriella.

"I do but everyone knows Troy is the real deal," smiled Lexie.

Gabriella laughed and her eyes followed Troy down the sidewalk.

"Gabs you should go say hi," giggled Kelsi.

Watch your back – Greg.

"Maybe I will," answered Gabriella.

However when she got up, Greg suddenly popped up in front of her face. She was too late getting to Troy so she screamed, very loudly and woke up.

She was alone, alone in her own hotel bed. Troy and the boys were out.

"Gabs you ok?" called Taylor.

"Yeah fine just a bad dream," shouted Gabriella, getting out of bed.

She padded across the adjoining door and tried the handle, unlocked. She poked her head around the door – no Troy. She sighed and headed back into her room.

Minutes later however she heard the door, next door, open and Troy's voice, but she was too tired to move and she drifted back to sleep.

She must of made a noise in her sleep or screamed or something because when she woke the next morning she was back with Troy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 6**

"Gabs where'd you go last night?" asked Taylor.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Where'd you go every night?" asked Lexie.

"There's a key to every room in a drawer in the lounge. After you screamed last night we checked on you the past three days," answered Kelsi. "You weren't in your room."

"But you have an adjoining door to the next room but it was locked. So where were you?" asked Lexie.

"I um," answered Gabriella, trailing off as Rebound walked around the corner.

"Oh mi god," whispered Taylor.

"Tay there on holiday leave them alone," said Gabriella.

"But I just want to say hi," whispered Taylor.

"I'm not with you," she said, turning round.

When she turned round she saw a group of guys coming towards them and in the middle she swore she saw Greg.

"Hey isn't that Greg?" asked Lexie.

"Ahuh," gulped Gabriella, backing away.

"Gabs your going back into the guys," called Taylor.

Gabriella couldn't even comprehend what Taylor was saying as the fear started to paralyse her body and then her heel slipped and she fell backwards.

"Whoa Brie you ok?" asked Troy, catching her and setting her back on her feet.

Gabriella nodded her eyes fixed on Greg.

"Brie," whispered Troy.

He pinched her side, she yelped and looked at him.

"You ok?" asked Troy.

"Greg," she whispered, moving behind him.

The girls watched as Gabriella clung to Troy's shoulders and Greg walked past them.

"Bryson," called Troy. "Paul."

Taylor, Kelsi, Lexie gaped as a big burly walked past them and another one appeared from behind the boys.

They flanked the boys on either side and the boys moved in next to Troy and encasing Gabriella in a little huddle.

"That's my girlfriend," said Greg.

"We broke up," answered Gabriella.

"I don't say it's over until it's over," answered Greg.

"You're not allowed within fifty meters of me," hissed Gabriella.

"I've done nothing wrong babe," answered Greg. "It's you who's been shacking up with him."

"You spiked by drink, you send me threaten texts and you've followed me here," answered Gabriella.

"A restraining order takes months to go though.

"Depends who you know," answered Gabriella, squeezing Troy's shoulder.

"It's time for you to go," said Bryson, stepping in front of Troy and Gabriella.

A black car pulled up behind the group and the boys, Gabriella, her friends were ushered inside and Gabriella never let go. Paul got in and then Bryson hopped into the driving seat and speed off.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Taylor.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is going on?" asked Taylor.

"I um well," said Gabriella. "I'm um friendly with these and Greg doesn't want to break up with me."  
"Correction," said Troy. "Your more then friendly and your sugar coating Greg he's trying to cause you a lot of harm. He's threatened you , spiked your drink and he's stalking you."

Taylor, Kelsi and Lexie mouths dropped open at the mention of more than friendly.

"More than friendly?" asked Taylor.

"Why didn't you tell us about Greg?" asked Kelsi.

"He's been dealt with," said Troy.

"I was ignoring him," said Gabriella. "I am just friends with these guys."  
"Except me," answered Troy.

"Even you," stated Gabriella.

"Oh come on Brie you know it's heading that way," said Troy.

Gabriella looked at him, he pulled her closer to him and leaned in.

"Not the time or the place," she whispered.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," chanted Chad.

"It's wanted," whispered Troy, his breath dancing over her lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed and his lips brushed hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**The Guys Next Door**

**Chapter 8**

Her eyes opened in shock as his lips left hers. She took a deep breath and her mind raced over all the times she had, had with him. The chats over the phone and computer and there time the past three weeks in person. She knew it was heading towards this and she knew she was ready but she wasn't sure.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," he answered. "We're going to catch Greg and it will all be over."  
"Not of Greg I mean yes I'm scared of Greg but-" she trailed off.

He nodded.

"Can we talk about this privately?" she asked.

He nodded. "We're almost at the hotel."

The rest of the drive was quiet as Troy and Gabriella mulled over there thoughts and feelings. Troy knew what he wanted but everything with Gabriella he had to respect her decisions.

Taylor, Kelsi and Lexie were messaging each other back and forth knowing they shouldn't say anything in the car but would have a big discussion back in their room.

The car pulled into the car park and Bryson and Paul ushered everyone into the hotel.

"Gabriella you coming?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella slipped her hand into Troy's. "No. I think we have some things to talk about."

The pair headed in silence to Troy's room and then sat in silence.

"Ok one of us needs to say something," said Troy. "I know your scared. Not just of Greg but of being with someone again. I can understand that but I would never hurt you like. When a women says no or it's over like you have it should be left alone. All dealt with in a completely different manner."  
"So if I said I wanted nothing more to do with you?" asked Gabriella.

"I wouldn't want to but I would leave you alone until and if you wanted to contact me again. I'd keep your details and I'd probably be miserable because I cannot remember I time were I have felt as content as I have in the last few weeks," said Troy. "I meant what I said in the song and in pervious conversations you changed my life Gabriella. I don't want to overwhelm you but I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Can we take this slow?" asked Gabriella. "Not attract media?"  
"As slow as you like. The ball is completely in your court and most things are up to you," said Troy.

"Ok then," smiled Gabriella.

"Room service and a movie?" asked Troy.  
"Are you asking me on a date Troy Bolton?" she asked.

"I am indeed," he answered.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Smiling he reached for the menus.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
